lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pulsarra
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Planeswalker Your passing leaves no mark or scent as an ordinary person would. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). * Warlock wand (near, +1d4 damage, magical, dangerous, infinite ammo, 1 weight) * Cloak of shadows (become invisible at night, fragile, 1 weight) * Bag of books (5 uses, 2 weight) * Starry backpack (adventuring gear, 5 uses, 1 weight) * The Purple Pulse (hand, stun, knotting, inflicts silence, 1 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Sworn Pact * You have made a pact with a powerful being from beyond your reality that desires more influence in your world. In exchange, it grants you one of its gifts. Fill in the following blanks: “My patron is the Starry Mosiac, master of its domain of the Brilliant Firmament, known among mortals as the Alien Night Sky. It appears in my view as an impossibly beautiful, impossible large swathe of space, which I both know intimately and cannot understand. It has marked with my starry bandit mask. It desires to keep this world safe until it can enact its plans on it." Your patron starts out hungry. Choose a gift from the gifts list, and it's yours now. As long as your patron's hunger is sated, you have access to all of your gifts. Choose one thing that your patron hungers for: * Worship (required: sway others to your patron's service) * Secrecy (required: hide the identity of your patron at all costs) * Competition (required: work against the enemies of your patron) * Sacrifice (required: destroy items of power in your patron’s name) * Blessed When you roll for another move while asking for the blessings of your patron, you may choose options equal to your CHA or less (but not fewer than none), and then tell the other players: • …how your patron's domain manifests itself on earth. • …what your patron asks for in return. • …which one of your patron's boons is granted to you now. • …why your patron has taken an interest in this affair. On a 10+, all that you say is true. On a 7-9, the GM chooses one statement to be false, the others are true. On a miss, you will invoke divine wrath. * Counsel of the Ancients ** When you close your eyes and ask your patron for guidance, roll+CHA. *** * On a 10+, it will whisper a piece of eldritch lore relevant to the current situation. *** * On a 7-9, it will direct your attention to something vital, but your patron will soon grow hungry unless you sacrifice that thing. * Claimed Soul ** When you receive your Bad Ending, your patron has other plans for you: *** On a 7-9, your patron will be the one offering you the bargain or hard choice, rather than Fate. The deal will be better than what Fate can offer you. *** On a miss, your patron interferes with Fate and bargains on your behalf. Accept the agreement and return to your business, or let Fate treat you to something even worse. * Eldritch Curse ** You've been taught a powerful curse. Choose two effects for your curse: ***  Agony: Your victim takes +1d4 damage from attacks. ***  Betrayal: Your victim’s allies regard it as a threat. ***  Chains: Your victim’s movements are restricted. ***  Confusion: Your victim cannot think or speak clearly. ***  Darkness: Your victim cannot see you. ***  Frailty: Your victim’s attacks deals -1d4 damage. ***  Truth: Your victim’s intentions and secrets cannot be kept hidden from you. ** When you lock eyes with someone and curse them, roll+INT. ** On a hit, it lasts until you lift the curse, but on a 7-9, take -1 ongoing until you do. ** Your curse may be obvious or subtle, but your victims always know who has done this to them. * The Binding ** When you use a symbol of power to bind a relevant entity, roll+INT. *** On a 10+, the binding is strong, choose one or two, which will affect you both. *** On a 7-9, the binding is flawed, choose one, which will affect you both: **** • The entity is shorn of its magics. **** • The entity is unable to aggress you and yours. **** • The entity is held, able to speak but unable to move its limbs. *** Maintaining a binding requires your presence and attention, and you both must be within shouting distance of another. Sex Moves * Sweet Nectar ** When you drink the fluids of the suffering, heal until you’re at 10 HP. * Cursed Blood ** Your fluids are cursed. When someone spills them, they take 1 damage which ignores armor. Advanced Moves * Exquisite Curse ** Choose a third effect for your curse. * Patron's Blessing ** When you rush through danger, your patron grants you invisibility, at their whim. It lasts as long as you do nothing but keep moving. When you move in safety, you may not invoke this power. Astral Gifts * Stargaze ** When you discern realities or spout lore, on a 12+ you glimpse a terrifying vision of the near future. Take +1 forward to preventing it. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it)